


Week 1

by Error404willtolivenotfound



Series: TRENCH [1]
Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404willtolivenotfound/pseuds/Error404willtolivenotfound
Summary: a story i wrote about DEMA





	Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> i know that theres official stories for this, but i havent read them, or been able to find them, so i made my own

week 1

Before Dema, I was free. Free of rules, free of confinement. Before walls, before Bishops, before Dema controlled us. I was free to fly high, to live my own life. 

Now I’m trapped, cornered. We are birds in a cage. But I’m going to escape. I can’t stay here. I need to be free again. I need to run, far from here. I need to get my old life back.  
I can’t stand the pressure here. Dema expects too much. We are expected to stay here, brain washed zombies, in this dead, forgotten grey city.

I need to leave this city.

I need to get far away from here.

I refuse to be a brain washed zombie.


End file.
